The invention relates to a seal arrangement, in particular for high-pressure applications, preferably for use in CO2 compressors, comprising a mechanical seal comprised of a slide ring and an annular counter member, wherein the slide ring and annular counter member rest with their sliding surfaces against one another and define a sealing gap.
In known seal arrangements that are used in particular in high-pressure applications, a mechanical shaft seal is used. The sealing gap between the annular counter member and the slide ring seals the medium and prevents its escape. In particular, during the initial running-in of the sealing surfaces of annular counter member and slide ring there is the problem that as a result of not yet properly seated (run-in) sealing surfaces excess leakage is observed. For this reason, the slide ring is pressed with an appropriately great force against the annular counter member in order to improve the seal-tightness of the sealing gap. The increased pressing force causes higher wear of the mechanical shaft seal parts.